


sobbe smuts

by Sassywarlock29



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Fluffy Smut, M/M, Robbe IJzermans - Freeform, SKAM, Sander Driesen - Freeform, Smut, Sobbe - Freeform, robbexsander, rosander - Freeform, skam belgium - Freeform, sobbe reunion, sobbe smut, wtfock - Freeform, wtfock 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassywarlock29/pseuds/Sassywarlock29
Summary: this is not an exact copy of the events that happened on fredag 21:21 but very similar. the smut parts will obviously be my own additions.the fic is set right after robbe returns home from the skate park.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 1
Kudos: 90





	sobbe smuts

“hugs again.” robbe read the text from his mother as he stepped into the house before opening sander’s chat window for the 819281927th time that day, re reading the message he has sent that boy, which was left on seen with no reply. 

robbe’s heart sank a little further into the deep dark pit as he registered the lack of response from sander, just as he put his phone back in his pocket, he heard the front door open slightly. 

“robbe?” he heard sander’s deep voice call out to him as his bleached head peeped into the house from the door. robbe just stood there, saying nothing. 

he had so much running through his head at lightening speed that speaking was the hardest thing in the world for him at that moment. his eyes got slightly moist upon seeing the boy he so earnestly loved, after so long. 

sander saved him the trouble of having to verbally respond by swiftly walking up to him and standing really close. the white- haired boy’s eyes searched robbe’s as if peering into his very soul for the brunette had never been so vulnerable to anyone as he had been to this beautiful man standing right there. 

sander kept shifting his gaze from robbe’s eyes to his lips and then back to his eyes again. 

he then leaned down cautiously and gently attached his lips to robbe’s. the latter’s insides were quick to catch fire and for the first time in a long time- he felt complete, as though their lips were pieces of a jigsaw puzzle that fit together perfectly. 

as soon as robbe wa starting to consider pulling sander closer and kissing him harder, he felt a strong pang in his chest and all the bitter memories and mistreatment from sander came rushing back to robbe and he put his hands on sander’s jacket and gently pushed him away. 

sander didn’t need a 165+ IQ to decipher why robbe had pushed him away. he admitted he’d been a dick the past few days and hurt robbe in a way that no one ever should. so he gently placed his forehead against robbe’s and rubbed their noses together slightly in an affectionate gesture. 

“you and me...100 percent forever. in every universe.” sander whispered huskily, brimming with love and extreme guilt for the boy in front of him. he knew exactly how much robbe loved him and he loved robbe just the same, maybe even more. he knew that right now, this emotionally hurt robbe (courtesy to his asshole self) could only be truly healed by his own commitment, words, honesty and touch. 

speaking of which, sander realised how long it had been since he had kissed this adorable boy and how insurmountably he had missed it, only if robbe would let sander kiss him again...

and as if on cue, robbe leaned forward and their lips crashed, for a while they just stayed like that, not moving, just feeling the indescribable bliss and the texture of each other’s lips and just how sweet the other one tasted. 

after about a few eternities, something snapped within the two of them and they felt this ravaging, clawing, burst of emotions, as if a dam had broken or an avalanche was sliding down Mt. Everest- feelings of hurt, love, empty voids filing and lust... most of it just and they started kissing each other fervently as sander pushed robbe against the wall, one hand in his hair and the other cupping his face. 

in a whim, they were inside robbe’s room, giggling, giddy, euphoric at finally being able to hold each other. never did their lips part for even a second, their tongues battling occasionally for dominance, sometimes resulting in sander’s victory and at other times, sander letting robbe win as he understood robbe’s need to feel sander completely was just as strong as his own. 

sander wasn’t expecting it but robbe started fumbling with the hem of his own shirt, indicated he wanted it gone. sander helped the boy out and pulled robbe’s shirt above his head, letting it fall to the ground after removal. 

they smiled against each other’s lips as sander too followed course and got rid of his t-shirt. 

again the unexpected happened for sander when robbe pushed him down on the bed, getting on top of him and reattaching their lips. robbe bit down on sander’s bottom lip, something he had never done before and sander sweared that had they been standing, he would have gotten weak in the knees and fallen. 

as robbe started kissing down sander’s neck, the latter got sure of where this was headed. before robbe could move further down, Sander said giggling, 

“My shoes!” 

and got up to get rid of them because honestly, who gets freaky with shoes on? 

as he was in the process of removing it he felt robbe snake his arms around his chest and leave wet kisses on his back. robbe must have gotten impatient because just as sander removed his last shoe, the brunette pulled him back to bed, reclaiming his position on top of sander. 

although it was understood without saying that sander would be the top between the two of them, the white haired boy let his adorable dork make his cute attempts to dominate him. 

robbe left butterfly kisses along his jawline and while kissing down his neck, bit a spot right under his ear and sucked on it harshly. sander never knew that this was a sensitive spot for him but now that robbe had found it, sander couldn’t help but arch his back, trying his hardest to contain all the sounds that he would otherwise have made, within himself. he felt robbe smile against his skin, proud of himself for making sander react this way. 

“it’s okay, you can let go.” robbe whispered in sander’s ear before kissing down his collarbone and chest and the white haired boy let out a breathy exhale. 

robbe then looked sander directly in the eye, a challenging look and the boy wondered what his lover was up to but before he could say his own name, robbe put his mouth over sander’s right nipple and give it a kiss. 

he looked up to see sander already staring down at him, mouth slightly open, flushed and wide eyed. he then moved his tongue in a circle around his bud a couple of times and finally closed his lips around it, sucking slowly, all the time caressing it with his tongue. 

“fock robbe.” sander moaned, unable to hold back anymore and threw his head back, closing his eyes, taking in what heaven robbe was bringing to him. 

robbe continued his gentle assault for a while, before surprising sander again by bringing his hand down to the boy’s crotch and giving it a light squeeze from over his pants. 

robbe got ecstatic when he realised that sander driesen, the hottest guy on the planet, was now having a raging boner, all because of him. 

before robbe had the chance to stop dwelling on his previous thoughts, sander flipped their positions so that the brunette was beneath him. 

“enough of your teasing, let me make you feel good.” sander whispered against his lips, giving them a long, passionate kiss. 

suddenly every single hair on robbe’s body stood in attention as he realised how he had never gotten this intimate with any guy. No guy had ever laid his hands in places that Sander was about to but soon these anxieties were replaced by a relief as he thanked the Lord is that Sander, a person he will always love would be his first and he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Not everyone had the fortune to make love to the loves of their lives and lose their virginity to them, so robbe was not going to let anxiety ruin the special light.

“Is something wrong?” sander asked, looking with such intensity into his eyes that robbe wanted to interrupt him and kiss him hard as an answer to the question. 

“no it’s just that... it’s my first time. you’re my first guy.” robbe whispered shyly. 

“we don’t have to go all the way baby.” sander gently removed robbe’s hair from his forehead and pressed a long, warm kiss to it. 

“all the way or no way,eh?” robbe quoted sander to his face and both of them chuckled. 

“i love you and i promise i will be really gentle with you if you really want to do this. i wouldn’t hurt you in a thousand years.” 

upon hearing this, robbe’s heart began racing and his eyes welled up with tears. the words he had begged to hear from the white haired angelic devil for eons now, we’re finally out and they brought more comfort to him than anything ever had. 

“I love you too, more than I can ever let on and I trust you with my life. It is yours, sander driesen, I can never be so utterly consumed by any other person, I swear.” robbe blurted out before he could tone down his words so as to not make sander uncomfortable. 

He looked into Sanders eyes to gauge his reaction and was greeted with a smiling, shocked stare.

“You will give my heart and orgasm if you keep ordering such beautiful things for one more minute. You have no idea how happy you make me.” Sander whisper and reconnected their lips while he worked his hand to remove robbe’s pants and underwear as robbe lightly chuckled. 

Soon they were both completely naked and Sander looked down at the beautiful boy below him. robbe blushed and started covering himself with his hands when sander gently removed them and looked him deep in the eyes.

“don’t. you’re breath takingly beautiful robbe ijzermans. how the fuck did i get to be so lucky?” sander said trying to make robbe smile and succeeded- he always did. 

“if at any point, you want me to stop, tell me right away, don’t be hesitant, alright? your comfort is more important than anything else that we do.” sander cooed and kissed robbe’s forehead again. 

“okay.” robbe nearly whispered. 

sander slowly trailed a hand down robbe’s torso and then started rubbing the insides of robbe’s thighs which made the boy take in a sharp breath. 

“i am going to touch you now.” sander said in a sexy, deep, commanding voice while still looking robbe in the eyes and if it was possible robbe got even harder. Before you could blink again, sander’s firm hand was gripping robbe’s length and the latter let out a little unconscious moan just by the mere contact. 

Sander smirked and slowly started working his hand up and down robbe’s shaft and robbe closed his eyes and threw his head back in pleasure. sander registered the boy’s reaction and running a thumb over robbe’s foreskin, increased his pace. 

“fock sander,” robbe let out louder than he intended and blushed at his loss of control. 

This magically motivated sander on the other hand and the boy realised he had never heard a sexier, better sound in his life before than robbe moaning his name. 

sander kept jerking robbe off while he busied his mouth on robbe’s left nipple, kissing it, soliciting a grunt from the brunette, who was writhing in extreme pleasure, panting hard. 

sander then kissed the spot right above robbe’s heart. 

“Can I mark you right here?” sander asked. 

“yes.. yes you can do anything.” robbe sounded breathless and desperate and sander loved it that it was him making robbe feel this way. sander bit down on the skin, nibbling at it, making sure to form a dark, reddish maroon hickey as his first mark on robbe, right above his heart, he then sucked on the bitten area- gently at first, then harder a couple of seconds later, all the while rubbing robbe’s member in a swift, passionate fashion. 

sander licked the bright love bite to soothe it and robbe, panting, looked down at it and felt an immediate surge of emotions. 

He had never received a hickey before and he was so glad that Sander give him his first and he earnestly hoped that he gave robbe his last too. There was no way he could ever considered living without the silver haired beauty.

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at writing smuts. but do tell me in the comments and constructive criticism is welcome. 
> 
> ps- i’ve never done anything smutty in my life before so whatever i write is like purely out of what i’ve read from places xd


End file.
